that's ever been mine
by japan4ever
Summary: this is MY version of Illusion. read, enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey people! Just to say that it my first story! Read and enjoy!

Chapter 1

Laurel was standing, back-turned, in front of the mirror of the bathroom. In few days, her blossom would appear. But today, it was her first day of school. It had been one week since she came back from Avalon. As usual, or maybe like last year, she had spent her summer in her bedroom or in the workshop. She read a lot and learned how to use plants…it was what a fairy of 14 years old does…but she was closer than the last time.

She found herself smiling. She was thinking of a moment, which had seemed like hours. When she came back from Avalon, she had the delicious surprise to see David in his car. They had kissed for hours on the backbenches. Not sure that Shar was happy…

'Laurel! You've been in the bathroom for twenty minutes! My bladder is going to explode!' her dad cried.

'Two minutes!'

Laurel put her T-shirt on, opened the door and went down the stairs.

'Good morning sweetie! How are you doing? Ready for your first day of school?'

'Yeah…. I am looking forward to see Chelsea. I'm going to her house. We are carpooling. Bye bye!'

'But your breakfast?'

Too late, Laurel was already in her car. She took the road for Chelsea's house and stopped when she saw the two brothers of Chelsea, playing on the lawn.

'I am coming!'

Chelsea approached a Starbucks coffee in a hand and a cell phone in the other. She was very pretty. Her face had lost its roundness, her breasts were bigger, her waist was thinner. She was taller and more tanned. Her long brown hair that fell to the waist became chestnut from the sun.

She came in the car and looked at Laurel.

'It's is so sad that Ryan and you are not together anymore. You were great! It's too bad that his dad has to go to another city to make more money….'

'Well, it's life my dear! I hope that they are new guys at our school, this year! Now that I am not with Ryan anymore, I can let go.'

'Ouh là là! Attention, Chelsea is in seduction mode! I did not think that I would see that any time soon' joked Laurel.

'Yes, yes, yes, my dear Laurel. You see, I am seventeen, and I decided that it was time to lose my virginity. I do not want to die virgin!'

'Well, if you die, that is what people will say to your funeral: 'Chelsea, the last virgin of America, died too young…'

'Stop telling silliness! And you, how is it going with David?'

During a few seconds, Laurel said nothing. Chelsea has been, for many years, in love with David. Maybe that…

'Mmm…there is nothing exciting. We are just kissing and sometimes hands come under t-shirts.'

'Yours or...'

'Mine'

'Ah…'

…Maybe that Laurel would have done better to shut herself.

'Are we going?' Laurel asked to hide the faintness.

'Sure'

After minutes of silence, Chelsea finally put the radio on. The lyrics of Teenage dream invaded the car. When the song finished, they were arriving in the parking lot of the school. They was a black and shiny motorcycle in her place.

'Nice…..' said Laurel.

'Who can buy this?'

'Well one lost, ten gained! Isn't that the saying? Laurel asked, referring to Ryan.'

'Hey, look at this car! It's the new Toyota, that was made in Japan. I though that it was not available, here.'

'humm….since when are you interesting in cars?'

'Well, I got two terrible brothers…'

They finally got a place at the end of the lot.

'I hope that, this year, I will not get a locker close to the WC.'

'Argg! Me too! But I do not want to be close to the vending machine. Last year, there was always a couple making out ...between the machine and my locker…'

'Thanks, Chelsea, that was something I really wanted to know…'

They saw David in front of the list on the bulletin board.

'Hi girls! My locker number is 124. Unfortunately, Laurel is 408, next to a guy called Tommy…that is so awful, we won't see each other between classes. But Chelsea is closer to you. Maybe we could go see the principal? The idea of being away from you…'

'Please, David! Can you stop being melo-dramatic?' Chelsea said. 'You have 4 classes on 7 with her. And you see her after class. Sorry, but I do not understand why it is a big deal if you are not with her every seconds of your life!'

An awkward silence ensued.

'Ok, guys, please forget what I just say…'

They walk for a moment, and then they turned left. They saw the principal with two new students.

'Wow. What a hot specimen', muttered Chelsea.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people! This is the second chapter (well, the beginning) read and review!

Chapter 2

The person that was closer to them was a little girl with black hair. Her features were Asian. She was as tall as Laurel. She was very pretty.

But Chelsea did not mean her. Behind her was standing a young man, handsome and attractive, even if he seemed too adult for being in high school. His hair was dark brown and his skin was tanned. He looked like an athlete.

'Good morning, kids! Here are the new students. They are making an exchange. Yuki comes from Japan. Her father and her family moved in the city when they knew that there was no cardiologist anymore. Tommy comes from England. Maybe he seems too old for high school, but the schools in England are different from here. I hope that you can show them their classes.'

On this, the principal went back to his office.

Everybody looked at the door. Nobody moved or talked until the bell ring.

'Well, hi everybody, I am Chelsea, she is Laurel, my best friend, and this is David, her boyfriend. So what is your first class?' Chelsea asked.


End file.
